Conventionally, resident application programs have been developed as application programs which can be executed on a mobile communications terminal, principally mobile telephones. A resident application program is automatically started up when the power supply is turned on, and it continues in an active state until the power supply is switched off or until the user shuts it down. Examples of residential application programs include, for example, application programs for displaying a standby screen for awaiting a telephone call or incoming electronic mail (hereinafter, called “standby screen”).